


Блаженны голодные

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Captivity, F/M, Gen, Hand Feeding, M/M, Starvation, hunger, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Пять раз, когда бандиты ван дер Линде кормили Кирана Даффи, вместо того чтобы морить его голодом, и один раз, когда Киран поел сам.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Mary-Beth Gaskill, one-sized Bill Williamson/Kieran Duffy
Kudos: 4





	Блаженны голодные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blessed Are Those Who Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702202) by [PositivelyVexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyVexed/pseuds/PositivelyVexed). 



Чарльз взвесил винтовку в руках. Его ладонь выздоровеет быстро, напомнил он себе. Он может приносить пользу каким-нибудь другим способом. Любым способом. Его сумка покачнулась на плече, и он почувствовал сквозь кожу тяжесть банки с солёными субпродуктами. Артур бросил её ему после того, как они вместе вернулись с охоты, в шутку сказав, чтобы он насильно скормил их О'Дрисколлу, если тот станет слишком нахальным. Как бы сильно Артур ни ненавидел эту дрянь, Чарльз оценил подарок во время очередной долгой смены, когда еды было совсем мало. Ему случалось есть вещи похуже.

\- Пожалуйста, мистер, только кусочек.

Это было совсем не то, на что рассчитывал Чарльз, когда решил присоединиться к банде Ван Дер Линде.

Чарльз был терпеливым человеком, и он мог с удовольствием сидеть часами молча, не думая ни о чем, кроме птичьего пения на ветру или оленей, пасущихся на горизонте. Он всегда считал, что тишина и покой дают человеку время подумать, увидеть истинную форму вещей. Но это...

\- Пожалуйста, помогите мне. Вы добрый человек, я знаю, - сказал О’Дрисколл, наполовину согнувшись у столба, к которому были привязаны его скрученные за спиной руки.

\- Как ты можешь знать? – спросил Чарльз, сам не зная, зачем. Последние пять раз, когда он охранял О’Дрисколла, он сохранял молчание. Наверное, так долго молчать в ответ на мольбы другого человека стало слишком даже для него.

\- Ну, ох, - проговорил О’Дрисколл. Киран Даффи, так его звали. – Вы… вы никак не угрожали мне, - его голос срывался на каждом слове. – И вы давали мне воду на ваших сменах.

С такой точки зрения, доброта казалась довольно простым делом.

\- Датч никак не упоминал, что нельзя давать тебе воды. А вот еда? Насчёт еды он говорил довольно ясно.

О’Дрисколл – Киран – издал жалобный звук.

\- Я не ел уже четыре дня. Мне кажется, я умираю.

\- Человек может прожить без еды гораздо дольше, чем четыре дня.

Киран вздохнул, прислонился спиной к столбу, в какой-то момент, казалось, он был готов сморгнуть слёзы:

\- Дерьмо, я уже узнал это на своём опыте.

\- Как и большинство из нас здесь, - Чарльз жестом указал на Колтер, имея в виду банду.

Киран поднял на него глаза. Как будто эти слова были первым, что пробилось сквозь скорлупу страдания, окружавшую его с тех пор, как его затащили в этот сарай.

\- Тогда зачем так поступать со мной? – хрипло выдохнул он.

Хороший вопрос, да? Затем, что им нужна информация, а Датч не станет по-настоящему пытать человека, как это сделал бы Колм О’Дрисколл. Он знал, что эта разница значит для Датча многое. Датч не хотел думать о себе как о палаче и мучителе. Он хотел думать о себе как об освободителе, предлагающим спасение всем заблудшим душам, способным принять его. И Чарльз достаточно хорошо знал Датча, чтобы знать, что тот уж тем более не станет отступать в поединке воли с пленным О’Дрисколлом. Этот поединок закончился раньше, чем начался, даже если О’Дрисколл, казалось, ещё не осознал этого.

Чарльз знал, каково сражаться в безнадёжной борьбе. Особенно когда он был в возрасте этого О’Дрисколла. Это могло бы вызвать в нём сочувствие к О'Дрисколлу, или даже симпатию, вот только это из-за него Чарльзу приходится стоять в насквозь промёрзшем сарае, в снежную бурю.

О’Дрисколл опустил голову так низко, что она висела где-то на уровне его коленей:

\- Хоть кусочек еды, мистер, хоть крошечку.

Жёсткий и бесстрастный, как глухая стена. Никакой слабости, никакой уязвимости, никаких воспоминаний.

\- Это зависит не от меня, - решительно сказал он. – Это зависит от тебя.

\- Я не могу сказать того, чего не знаю, мистер.

Глухая стена. Датч уверен, что он что-то знает, и этого достаточно. Ошибкой было уже то, что он позволил втянуть себя в разговор. Он повернулся:

\- Тянешь время? Это не поможет. Это очень смело, но это не поможет.

Чарльз знал, что такое голод. Он знал его дольше и ближе, чем знал семью, возлюбленных или друзей. Даже когда он всё ещё жил с племенем своей матери, единственное время, когда он по-настоящему чувствовал себя дома, голод следовал за ними по пятам. Чем сильнее они боролись, чем больше старались выстоять, тем больше у них отнимали. Он помнил, как за год до того, как убили его мать, они отправлялись на охоту, чтобы не найти ничего, кроме умирающих от голода животных. Он помнил, как сдирал кору с деревьев, и зимы, которые, казалось, длились годами. Это было отвратительно – заставлять кого-то проходить через такое.

Он снова пошевелился, и почувствовал, как банка с потрохами стукнулась о его бедро. Артур только пошутил насчёт того, чтобы накормить ими О’Дрисколла. Чарльз на мгновение задумался, не отразилась ли эта мысль на его лице, потому что Киран вдруг посмотрел прямо на него.

\- Всё, что угодно, мистер, я согласен на всё, что угодно.

Чарльз снова пошевелился, толкнув стеклянную банку бедром. Единственными, кто находился вместе с О’Дрисколлом здесь, в сарае, были Билл, Артур и Датч. И, по крайней мере, за те четыре дня, что он провёл здесь, никто не пытался применить что-то, кроме угроз. Вероятно, ничего, кроме угроз и голода, О’Дрисколл и не получит, пока не сломается. Но по своему опыту он знал, что для того, чтобы разговорить таких испуганных и отчаявшихся мальчишек, как О’Дрисколл, есть способы получше.

Ещё одно воспоминание, затаившиеся где-то в глубине его мозга: братья его матери, которые ушли на охоту и никогда не вернулись. Схваченные правительством Соединённых Штатов, обвинённые в том, что они задумали войну, хотя при них не было ничего, кроме охотничьих луков. Их пытали ради сведений. Они признались во всём, подписали всё, что им подсунули люди из правительства. Они бы сказали любую ложь, только бы прекратить боль. Он сомневался, что даже такая пассивная пытка принесёт Датчу желаемые результаты. Если парень действительно ничего не знает, что он может сказать в конце концов, чтобы прекратить голод? Какую беду это навлечёт на них?

Но в то же время он не знал банду О’Дрисколлов, как знал её Датч, и не решился бы даже попытаться сказать Датчу о своих мыслях. Особенно после всего добра, что эта банда сделала для него.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, где Колм? – резко спросил он, прежде чем смог придумать что-то получше.

О’Дрисколл моргнул. Как будто он не ожидал, что кто-нибудь задаст ему настолько простой вопрос. Может, именно поэтому Чарльз сразу понял, что ему что-то известно. Это знание быстро отразилось на его лице и тут же исчезло, как кролик в кустах.

\- Я… нет! Конечно, нет!

\- Просто скажи им, - сказал Чарльз.

\- Я не знаю! – он уставился в землю, явно стараясь не дрожать от нервов. – Вы не понимаете! Если я заговорю, Колм О'Дрисколл сделает гораздо хуже, чем просто уморит меня голодом.

\- Датч тебя защитит.

О'Дрисколл посмотрел на него скептически. Чарльз не мог полностью винить его за это. Он тяжело вздохнул. Переговоры ему никогда не удавались. Гораздо лучше он умел предлагать дружбу. Либо это, либо быстрое и безжалостное насилие. Это метание между охраной, угрозами и пыткой, которую прямо не признавали пыткой, было не для него. Между молотом и наковальней, как сказал О'Дрисколл Артуру, когда тот зашёл потрясти его. Чарльз хорошо знал это чувство.

Даже не успев хорошенько подумать, он достал из сумки субпродукты.

\- Через пару дней мы двинемся дальше, и тебе не пойдет на пользу, если ты потеряешь сознание от голода во время спуска с горы. Я не думаю, что затягивать это дело – хорошая идея, но...

… Но он помнил, что значит голодать.

Но он поклялся, что никогда не будет таким, как эти люди из правительства, ни за что.

Но он знал, что кормить упрямую лошадь обычно эффективнее, чем морить ее голодом или бить. Этот парень не был лошадью, хотя пахло от него очень похоже, но он надеялся, что немного доброты подтолкнет его к разговору.

О'Дрисколл уставился на банку с потрохами огромными, полными ужаса глазами, как будто это была ловушка.

\- Могу не давать, - сказал Чарльз.

\- Нет! Я просто не ожидал, - проговорил О'Дрисколл, тряся головой. Он выглядел отчаянно благодарным. – Я просто не знаю, что сказать.

\- Ничего. Ты никому об этом не расскажешь. Ты понял? - Он посмотрел на него, лицо его было смертельно холодным и серьезным. Парень – Киран – посмотрел на него в ответ и тяжело сглотнул.

\- Нет, сэр. Я никому не скажу ни слова.

Он отвинтил крышку банки, сильный солёный запах обжёг ему нос. Киран смотрел на него с тревогой, как будто боялся, что надежда ускользнёт в любой момент.

Он не был уверен, что поступает правильно – с бандой, с собой, даже с Кираном. Запах потрохов решил всё за него. В нём вспыхнуло давнее воспоминание о том, как он нашел банку с этой самой снедью незадолго до того, как ушёл из дома, когда кладовая была пуста, когда его отец всё чаще впадал в пьяный ступор. Это был даже тот же самый запах – не очень хороший запах или вкус, но когда это была единственная вещь, которую удалось добыть за нескольких дней, она пахла божественно. Как сама жизнь. Он до сих пор помнил, как отреагировало его тело. Очень похоже на то, как сейчас реагировал Киран, с его остекленевшими, расширенными глазами, сфокусированными на банке, как будто всё остальное исчезло. Он поднёс банку ко рту юноши, стараясь не выливать слишком быстро. Еда была густой и пастозной, и Киран бесстыдно слизывал её языком. Это было почти смешно, но Чарльзу вдруг стало грустно. Как же он был благодарен и отчаянно нуждался в такой мелочи, и как быстро это закончится.

Он покончил с едой меньше, чем за минуту, и Чарльз разрешил ему слизать с ободка ещё несколько капель. Еда быстро исчезла, и когда парень это осознал, его плечи опустились, и он в изнеможении откинулся на столб.

\- Спасибо, - проговорил он, не поднимая глаз. – Я… я хочу сказать…

\- Скажи, что не будешь идиотом и не станешь затягивать, пока не начнёшь голодать по-настоящему. Я видел слишком много голодающих в своё время.

Киран старался не встречаться с ним взглядом.

\- Я был прав. Вы хороший человек, сэр.

\- Иногда, может быть.

Он сунул пустую банку обратно в сумке и начал разминать руку. Она выздоравливает, и скоро он снова сможет охотиться, охотиться и драться, и то и другое подходит ему гораздо больше, чем смотреть за беспомощным пленником. Некоторые вещи давались ему легко, а некоторые нет. Наверное, без этих мыслей было бы легче, вдруг пришло ему в голову. Если бы он был больше похож на Артура, преданного банде всей душой. Конечно, иногда он сомневался, действительно ли это так просто для Артура. Во всяком случае, так просто, как кажется.

\- Как только мы покинем Колтер, я больше не буду охранять тебя, так что теперь ты сам по себе, - Чарльз отступил от него, вернувшись на своё обычное место. – На твоём месте я бы просто заговорил.

Киран резко наклонился вперёд:

\- Я же сказал. Я ничего не знаю.

Чарльз вздохнул. Вот и рухнула вся его надежда на то, что немного доброты заставит паренька расколоться. И все же он не мог заставить себя пожалеть об этом.

*

Пирсон повидал в море немало ужасных вещей. Никто не хотел об этом слышать, но это была чистая правда. Те недавние события, в Колтере, заставили его вспомнить многое из худшего.

После завтрака он сыграл три раунда в покер, и в этот раз Дядюшка вполуха слушал его рассказ об акулах или, во всяком случае, притворялся, что слушал, когда подошел Датч и начал уговаривать их вернуться к работе. Дядюшка, конечно, ничего такого не делал, но у Пирсона не было возможности расслабиться.

Беда была в том, что когда его мысли принимали такой оборот, ему было нужно отделаться от воспоминаний. Но никто не хотел слушать. Он дрейфовал в море пятьдесят дней. Видел, как люди сходили с ума и бросались в море, чтобы быть сожранными акулами. Это было не то, что можно просто запереть навсегда. Тебе нужно кому-то рассказать, иначе это сожрёт тебя заживо изнутри.

В ту ночь он сидел у костра с бутылкой рома и слушал пение. Он был частью этой банды уже несколько лет, и они ему нравились, но некоторые вещи он не мог отпустить. Попытка объяснить им это чаще всего приводила к тому, что его заставляли заткнуться те, кто видел во всем этом что-то вроде соревнования. Но он не пытался соперничать с дядей или кем-то еще за звание человека с самыми худшими воспоминаниями. Он просто пытался на какое-то время избавиться от демонов. Чтобы хоть кто-то знал, каково ему пришлось.

Иногда, когда он пил, воспоминания оставались в стороне, а иногда становились хуже. Сегодня они стали хуже.

\- Привет, Артур - сказал он, когда Артур подошел к краю костра и сел. - Ну, как дела?

\- Хорошо. Принёс немного консервов. Оставил их на твоём разделочном столе.

\- Это хорошо, Артур, правда хорошо, - сказал он, несмело улыбнувшись ему. Артуру он, похоже, не очень нравился, но он лучше всех в группе умел добывать пищу. Он наклонился вперед. Постарался не наклоняться слишком сильно или слишком быстро, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что наклоняется слишком сильно. - Знаешь, это напомнило мне, что однажды в море у меня было всего три банки бобов, и я пытался накормить ими двадцать человек…

\- Господи, Пирсон, только не сейчас, - сказал Артур.

\- Конечно. Извиняюсь.

Он тяжело поднялся на ноги и пошёл к повозке, чтобы убрать консервы. Вернувшись туда, он взял себе ещё одну бутылку пива. Здесь, у своей повозки, он чувствовал себя почти как дома. Надёжная, безопасная крепость из дерева и пищи. Он никогда не видел себя работающим на банду людей вне закона, но жизнь – забавная штука. Он не чувствовал себя настолько как дома с тех пор, как ушёл из флота. Он действительно скучал по флоту. Он гордился своей службой там. Но дела не всегда шли хорошо. Он допил свою бутылку и взял следующую. Никто по-настоящему не понимал, как всё было плохо тогда, когда они умирали среди воды.

Он выпил. Произнёс вслух, в ночной воздух:

\- Пятьдесят дней в дрейфе. Пятнадцать дней без пищи.

Рядом с ним что-то шевельнулось.

Парень О’Дрисколла поднял голову:

\- Ч-что?

Он посмотрел на парня О’Дрисколла. Его привязали прямо возле повозки Пирсона, не спросив у него разрешения, разумеется. Датч и другие просто решили, что немытому пленнику самое место здесь, прямо возле кухни. Пирсон любил Датча, но иногда он был готов поклясться перед богом, что не понимает этого человека. Первые несколько дней Пирсон игнорировал пленника, хотя это и не помогало, потому что он был в пределах слышимости. Все эти слёзы, все мольбы о милосердии. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя неудобно. Он взял на себя обязанности по готовке, потому что ему нравилось обеспечивать. Нравилось делать что-то своими руками. Не в его характере было оставлять людей голодными. Поэтому он делал всё возможное, чтобы игнорировать пленника.

Он выпил ещё, чувствуя, как пиво ударяет ему в голову, затуманивает его зрение чуть больше, и развязывает ему язык.

\- Мы дрейфовали в море пятьдесят дней. А потом разразилась чума. На тридцать пятый день у нас закончилась пища. Это было скверное время. Я старался сохранить силы, ради остальных, потому что я знал, что они надеются на меня, но это было скверно. Лица некоторых парней… Я всё ещё вижу их, когда закрываю глаза по ночам.

\- Вы говорите мне это с какой-то целью, мистер? – спросил О’Дрисколл.

\- Я говорю, я знаю, что это неправильно. Там, в море, я думал, что если я смогу выбраться оттуда, я сделаю всё, чтобы люди, за которых я в ответе, были накормлены. Вся причина, по которой я пришел на эту работу, заключается в том, что я мог бы ... - он смутно сознавал, что говорит вещи, которые не должен был говорить, но он был пьян, а от человека нельзя ожидать, что он будет вечно держать всё в себе. - Люди и слышать об этом не хотят. Если я рассказываю им все, то рассказываю так, как будто это выдумка, чтобы заинтересовать их, и даже тогда некоторые из них начинают доказывать, что они видали вещи и похуже....

Тихо, так тихо, что казалось, что он боится дышать, О’ Дрисколл проговорил:

\- Если вы меня накормите, я буду слушать.

Пирсон был достаточно пьян и одинок, чтобы подумать, что это звучит вполне неплохо. Он рассеянно смотрел на повозку, набитую новыми пожертвованиями Артура, и на дерево, к которому был привязан юноша. Сейчас у них еды больше, чем достаточно. Он оглянулся. Никогда раньше он не действовал за спиной у Датча.

\- Там был один парнишка на борту, новобранец. Симмонс, так его звали. Он, наверное, весил фунтов сорок, когда наконец скончался. Даже акулы в тот день толком не пообедали. Ты… иногда напоминаешь мне его.

\- Эээ… спасибо.

\- Как бы мне хотелось накормить этого мальчика в последний раз, чтобы облегчить его мучения.

\- Вы можете накормить меня. Так, как вы не могли накормить его.

Пирсон рассеянно посмотрел на него. Возможно, это пиво заставило его думать, что в этом есть здравый смысл, но ему всегда нравился Симмонс. Он был хорошим пареньком, верным и работящим. Тяжко было смотреть, как он умирает. Знать, что даже если бы им удалось раздобыть еду, Симмонс был уже слишком болен, слишком измучен цингой, чтобы выжить. Таково было море: прекрасное, но безразличное. Всё, на что ты мог рассчитывать, были твои люди и твой корабль. Жизнь в банде была иногда похожа на это, но в таком месте, как Нагорье Подкова, где природа давала так много, казалось тяжелейшим грехом морить человека голодом.

Он повернулся к повозке, открыл жестянку с кукурузой. Никто не увидел ничего подозрительного в том, что Пирсон это делает.

\- Мы похоронили в море больше людей, чем вернули назад живыми. Мы старались утяжелить тела, когда бросали их за борт, единственными, кто ели вдоволь, были акулы. Жертвы чумы умирали быстро. Остальным из нас повезло меньше. Скверное это дело – голод.

На мгновение Пирсону показалось, что пленник собирается ответить, сказать, что это ничто по сравнению с голодом прямо сейчас, за что, учитывая все обстоятельства, Пирсон даже не мог его винить. Но О'Дрисколл выполнил свое обещание и просто слушал, широко раскрыв глаза.

Пирсон протянул ему банку с кукурузой, и юноша осушил её, едва останавливаясь, чтобы жевать. Когда он закончил, Пирсон почувствовал себя лучше. Он взял бутылку с пивом и предложил О’Дрисколлу тоже глотнуть. О’Дрисколл сделал несколько жадных глотков, даже не заметив, что пиво проливается ему на бороду. Пирсон забрал бутылку назад и одним махом прикончил остатки пива.

\- Вообще-то я родом из Айовы. До того, как я записался в армию, я никогда не видел моря. Мне и не нужно было этого делать. Я уже знал, что это была подходящая жизнь для меня, но я никогда не испытывал такого ужаса, как в те пятьдесят дней...

*

\- «Уволен с позором за покушение на убийство и девиацию», - Мика прочитал это вслух, слишком громко. – Девиация. Что это, по-твоему, значит?

\- Это значит заткнись на хер, - рявкнул Билл. – Это личное письмо.

\- Личное письмо, лежащее на самом видном месте, чтобы все могли его прочитать. Похоже, именно этого ты и добивался.

\- Тихо ты! – прорычал Билл, оглядываясь на лагерь. Он никого вокруг не видел, но всё же.

Мика наклонился к нему с мерзкой улыбкой на лице:

\- О, я понял, понял. Я буду нем, как могила, друг мой. Но тебе стоит поостеречься. У других не такие широкие взгляды, как у меня.

\- Всё не так…

Мика кивнул.

\- О, конечно, дружище, конечно. Я тебе верю. А другие поверят?

Билл потянулся к письму и сумел выхватить его из руки Мики. Он торопливо скомкал его, чтобы засунуть обратно в карман, и зашагал прочь. Билл никогда не знал, что делать с Микой. Он не вполне доверял этому подонку, но то, что он говорил, иногда казалось разумным; а ещё он раздражал Моргана, что Билл обычно считал плюсом. И Датч, похоже, доверял ему. По мнению Билла, это было неплохо, но все же не делало Мику меньшим подонком.

Всё ещё злясь, он пару раз прошёлся по лагерю. Нагорье Подкова. Новый лагерь, всё то же старое дерьмо от остальных. Он ощутил знакомое страстное желание порвать письмо в клочья, но желание прошло, как всегда. Это была единственная вещь, которая осталась у него с дней военной службы, пистолет и униформу он давным-давно заложил в приступе отчаяния, и чем бы ещё не являлось это письмо, оно было доказательством того, что он был в армии. Что однажды он был лейтенантом Биллом Уильямсоном. Люди вокруг него не проявляли к нему заслуженного уважения, это было ясно уже потому, что именно ему было поручено раз в день отвязывать О'Дрисколла и вести его под дулом пистолета в кусты рядом с лошадьми, стоя на страже, в то время как О'Дрисколл прикрывал себя так хорошо, как только мог, и занимался своими делами.

Билл всегда ловил себя на том, что разглядывает эти худые плечи, эту дрожащую спину. Была в этом парне какая-то чёртова слабость и нервозность, и это практически провоцировало Билла ударить его. Билл сопротивлялся этому желанию. Иногда.

Потом Билл отводил его обратно к дереву и крепко привязывал. Мальчишка вечно издавал какие-то протестующие звуки, когда он стягивал его запястья верёвкой. Поначалу эти звуки бесили Билла, потом он привык к ним. Затем он начал ждать их. Сердился, когда не слышал их. Однажды он затягивал верёвку, пока не услышал их, и остановился лишь тогда, когда О’Дрисколл застонал. Билл издал сдавленный смешок. Настолько сдавленный, что сам удивился. Глаза О'Дрисколла широко распахнулись, и он повернулся к Биллу. Биллу не понравилось это выражение внезапного понимания на его лице. Как будто бы О’Дрисколл знал о нём всё, чёрт бы его побрал. Билл приставил нож к его шее, только чтобы заставить исчезнуть этот понимающий взгляд. На следующий день он оставил его мариноваться у дерева весь день, без перерыва. После этого, когда его освободили в следующий раз, парень был очень покладистым. Все еще нервным, более нервным, чем когда-либо, но покладистым и послушным. Больше не доставляющим никаких хлопот.

О’Дрисколл всё ещё умолял всех женщин (кроме этой дамочки Адлер) дать ему еды, и Моргана умолял тоже, по какой-то смехотворной причине, но к этому моменту он уже перестал просить кого-либо еще. О'Дрисколл часто смотрел на Смита в первые дни, должно быть, тот казался ему дружелюбным, но, похоже, бросил это безнадежное дело, потому что Смит не смотрел ему в глаза, не разговаривал с ним и даже не проходил через этот богом забытый уголок лагеря.

И О’Дрисколл не умолял Билла. Не то чтобы Билл хотел, чтобы он умолял. Не то чтобы Билла вообще заботило, что делает этот О’Дрисколл.

Но сегодня, после обмена любезностями с Микой, оглядывая лагерь, он увидел, что единственным, кто мог их услышать, был О’Дрисколл. Он направился к нему. О'Дрисколл поднял голову и, вздрогнув, выпрямился, прижавшись к дереву, словно надеялся, что вот-вот исчезнет в нем. Все, что Билл мог видеть сквозь завесу сальных волос, падавших ему на лицо, были глаза – дикие, бегающие, как у испуганной лошади.

\- О'Дрисколл, - сказал Билл, обходя дерево кругом.

\- З-здравствуйте, мистер, - пробормотал тот, едва выговаривая слова.

\- Ты подслушивал меня, О’Дрисколл? – спросил Билл.

\- Н…нет? – проговорил О’Дрисколл.

\- А я думаю, подслушивал.

\- Ну, я… я… - он всё ещё бормотал отрицания, когда Билл сократил расстояние между ними. Вцепился в его плечи так крепко, словно вместо пальцев были крючья для мяса.

\- Ты собираешься рассказать другим эту грязную ложь обо мне?

О'Дрисколл отшатнулся, по-видимому, не понимая, что он натворил, чтобы навлечь на себя все это. Он зажмурился, как будто это могло что-то изменить.

\- Нет, сэр! Нет! И...и все равно никто не поверит, если я что-то скажу про вас.

На секунду в Билле что-то смягчилось. Может, из-за мимолётного осознания того, что Билл занимал в банде более высокое положение, чем этот О’Дрисколл. Кажется, змеиному языку О’Дрисколла удалось проложить путь к его сердцу.

\- Думаешь, ты умный? Так, О’Дрисколл?

О’Дрисколл сделал такое лицо, словно его впервые в жизни так явно обвинили в этом.

\- Нет, сэр.

Билл вдавил пальцы в его плечи глубже, затем отпустил их.

\- Я служил в армии. Я честно выполнял свой долг. Точно так же, как я делаю здесь больше, чем должен.

В отчаянии О’Дрисколл кивнул:

\- Д-да. Конечно, всё так.

\- Тебе же лучше будет, если ты скорее заговоришь, О’Дрисколл. Если не заговоришь, мы с тобой хорошенько позабавимся.

Судя по виду О’Дрисколла, он решил, что безопаснее всего сейчас ничего не ответить. По крайней мере, на это у него ума хватило. Билл толкнул его обратно к дереву с такой силой, что у того затряслась голова.

\- И хватит отвлекать меня!

Он схватил винтовку и отправился в дозор, радуясь возможности сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь простом.

Несколько дней спустя, когда Билл снова был в дозоре, незадолго до заката, в лагерь вернулись Смит и Хавьер, а вместе с ними МакГуайр, целый и невредимый. Шумный и самоуверенный, как всегда.

\- Леди, утрите слёзы! – заорал парень, скатываясь с лошади Смита. – Шон МакГуайр вернулся к вам!

Женщины в лагере зароптали, насмешливо, но дружелюбно – дружелюбнее, чем они бы вели себя с Биллом, если бы ему вздумалось сказать что-то вроде этого. Шон вернулся из Блэкуотера. Билл считал этого мальчишку умницей, пусть и не особенно его любил, и потом, он был одним из них. Они снова все вместе.

Датч приветствовал Шона с распростертыми объятиями и обратился с речью к собравшимся вокруг него людям. Билл никогда не мог толком запомнить содержание речей Датча, в отличие от чувств, которые они пробуждали в нём – уверенность, сопричастность, переполняющие его душу. На этот раз он был почти уверен, что Датч сказал что-то вроде того, что они не изменили себе, что они никогда не бросят в беде члена своей семьи, и что они спасли одного из своих от уз плена, от тирании страны, которая заковывает свободных людей в цепи.

Похоже, никто, кроме Билла, не заметил, как О'Дрисколл слегка вскинул голову и уставился на Датча с открытым от ужаса ртом.

Когда Датч объявил вечеринку открытой, Билл в первую очередь взял себе бутылку пива, и в течение ночи выпил ещё несколько. Он бездумно шатался от главного костра к маленькому костру разведчиков, оттуда – к столу у вагона с провизией, и неожиданно ввязался в спор с этим умником Дядюшкой. Он не помнил хорошенько, с чего всё началось, и в чём было дело, но запомнил, чем всё закончилось – он толкнул смеющегося Дядюшку, перебрасывая его через стол, и заорал:

\- Ты ни черта не знаешь про армию!

Билл поднялся на ноги так быстро, что слегка пошатнулся. Дядюшка разразился хохотом:

\- О-о, зато Уильямсон чего-то там знает!

Он нерешительно замахнулся кулаком на Дядюшку, а затем, шатаясь, отошел от стола и направился к фургону. Он взял себе ещё пива, и затем долго стоял там, в тени вагона. Он уставился на что-то на разделочном столе – на корку хлеба, которую кто-то не доел на обед. Он постоял, пошатываясь, потом взял корку. Хотел откусить кусочек, но вместо этого глотнул пива. Прикончив бутылку, он уронил её на землю.

Шатаясь из стороны в сторону, он побрёл к мёртвому дереву, к которому был привязан О’Дрисколл. О'Дрисколл сгорбился, наполовину скрывшись в тени. Если бы Билл не искал его специально, он бы его и не заметил.

\- Чего ты тут делаешь, О'Дрисколл?

Тот поднял голову и поморщился:

\- А на что это похоже?

\- Не строй из себя умника, О'Дрисколл.

\- Я не умник, я просто голоден, - отозвался тот и вздрогнул, как будто понял, что сам напрашивается на грубость.

Билл бы врезал ему, да только он всё ещё держал в руке кусок хлеба.

\- Думаешь, мне стоит быть помягче с тобой, О'Дрисколл? – он склонился над ним, обхватил рукой его горло. Он мог чувствовать, как пульс О'Дрисколла бьётся под его пальцами.

\- Нет…

Ладонь Билла крепче обхватила его горло, потом разжалась, и он провёл ей по его волосам, оттягивая их, пока не услышал недовольный стон. Глаза О'Дрисколла широко открылись, и он смущённо отвёл взгляд. Похоже, это напугало О'Дрисколла сильнее, чем рука, сжимающая глотку. Биллу нравилось ощущать исходящий от него жар. Жар, страх и стыд.

\- Ты уродлив, как задница мула, - пробормотал Билл.

О’Дрисколл извивался в его руках; он выглядел испуганным, и это было хорошо.

\- Я… я ничего не могу поделать с тем, как я выгляжу.

Билл огляделся вокруг, как будто кто-то мог застукать его поблизости от О’Дрисколла с хлебом в руках. Но никто не обращал на них внимания. Началась новая песня, и все направились к костру, чтобы присоединиться. С внезапным любопытством он взглянул на хлеб.

\- Ну чего тебе? – прошептал О’Дрисколл. – Почему ты не можешь просто оставить меня в покое?

Билл грубо запихал хлеб ему в рот, и О’Дрисколл позволил ему. Хлеб лежал на открытом воздухе несколько часов и успел зачерстветь, но это была еда, и О’Дрисколл был так благодарен, что казалось, из-под его коротких ресниц вот-вот прольются слёзы. Он проглотил хлеб, едва прожевав, едва прикоснувшись к нему языком, потом слегка приоткрыл рот. Билл хотел увидеть этот взгляд снова, так что он оторвал ещё один кусочек хлеба, поднёс его к лицу О’Дрисколла и подождал, пока тот наклонится к нему с остекленевшими, жадными глазами – а потом в последнюю секунду резко отдёрнул хлеб прочь, не дав мальчишке схватить его зубами, и рассмеялся, радуясь разочарованному стону, вырвавшемуся изо рта О’Дрисколла.

Он привык управлять людьми с помощью грубой силы и орудий насилия – пистолетов, взрывчатки, ножей и топоров. Ему бесконечно нравилось делать людям больно, чтобы ничто даже не посмел подумать, что Билла легко сломать, что у него есть слабое место. Он бы с удовольствием перепробовал все эти способы с О’Дрисколлом. Но было что-то особое в том, чтобы, погрузившись в тёмное пьяное забытье, мучить человека куском чёрствого хлеба.

Он ещё немного подразнил О’Дрисколла, а затем, едва только ему показалось, что О’Дрисколл сдался, утратил интерес к игре и отвернулся, Билл запихнул руку с куском хлеба ему в рот, и О’Дрисколл снова ел с его руки. Он обхватил губами кончики пальцев Билла, и Билл ощутил в равной мере восторг и отвращение от того, с каким бесстыдством О’Дрисколл посасывал его пальцы, собирая с них крошки, с каким отчаянием его рот искал последние кусочки еды. Билл оторвал ещё один кусок хлеба и затолкал пальцы ему в рот. О’Дрисколл и это проглотил. Чувствуя себя всё смелее, всё любопытнее, Билл протолкнул пальцы глубже в его рот. Неловкое чувство пронзило его внутренности, когда он заметил, что О’Дрисколл скривился, но продолжал слизывать остатки сухого хлеба с его пальцев. Билл затолкал пальцы глубже, настолько глубоко, что это было уже жестоко. О’Дрисколл давился, пытался отодвинуться. И это разрушило наваждение, заставило Билла осознать сквозь пьяный дурман, что его пальцы во рту О’Дрисколла.

\- Господи, О’Дрисколл, да что с тобой не так, чёрт возьми?

Он ударил его по голове и выдернул пальцы из его рта, вытер их о когда-то белую рубашку О’Дрисколла.

\- Я не… - проговорил О’Дрисколл, пытаясь выдернуть запястья из верёвок. В пылу опьянения и головокружения Билл не мог понять, то ли он старается отстраниться, то ли пододвинуться ближе. – Это ты начал…

\- Боже. Я думал, все О’Дрисколлы с девиациями, но теперь я точно видел всё.

\- Я не О’Дрисколл! – вырвалось из пересохшего рта О’Дрисколла. – И не кто-то там, кем ты ещё меня назвал!

Билл отшатнулся, запрокинул голову и выдавил из себя смешок:

\- О’Дрисколл, ты тронутый, если думаешь, что можешь заставить меня предать Датча, чёрт возьми, - После этого он снова наклонился к нему, сгрёб в кулак его воротник, притягивая его ближе: - Скажешь хоть одной живой душе…

\- Господи, да не скажу я! Просто оставь меня в покое!

\- Я слежу за тобой, - сказал Билл, чувствуя, что говорить, не запинаясь на каждом слове, становится сложнее, чем следовало бы.

Биллу всегда становилось лучше после того, как он заставлял кого-то слушаться, но в этот раз это не остудило его голову так, как надо. Он оступился, накормил О'Дрисколла - хотя и не собирался этого делать, но сделал. Билл снова думал об этом – а вовсе не о жалобно кричащем парне под ним, не о горячем дыхании на кончиках пальцев – и не мог понять, почему он это сделал. Иногда выпивка заставляла его вести себя странно. Ночь достигла своего пика, и опьянение окончательно овладело им. Он направился к палатке, которую делил с Ленни и Хозией, но был так пьян, что едва добрался до ящиков, сложенных у стены палатки, как тут же налетел на них, и в полном облегчении опустился на землю.

В руке у него все еще был зажат кусочек хлеба, последний кусочек, от которого откусил О'Дрисколл, и, не раздумывая, он поднес его ко рту и съел, почувствовав вкус слюны на том месте, где были губы О'Дрисколла.

Хлеб и в самом деле был не очень.

И он всё ещё ощущал тепло рта О'Дрисколла на своих пальцах, оно всё ещё обжигало его, словно сколько бы он ни вытирал руку, это тепло он стереть не мог. Но вот он уже растянулся в грязи, и вращение вокруг него улеглось настолько, что он смог заснуть, и ему больше не нужно было думать. В конце концов, Билл наверняка не вспомнит завтра ничего из этого. О’Дрисколл, наверное, вспомнит, да кого это волнует?

*

На следующий день Шон спал почти до заката, потому что он, на хер, свободный человек. Он потянулся, вспоминая всё, что произошло прошлой ночью, и почувствовал, как его лицо растянулось в широкой дурацкой ухмылке. Он знал: Карен его любит. Всегда любила, у этой девчонки подгибались коленки от одного его вида. А после этой ночи коленки подгибаются не у неё одной.

Это уж точно было лучше, чем сидеть в маленькой импровизированной тюрьме в лагере Айка Скелдинга. Он вскочил со своего спального мешка. Был уже день, и он мог подвигаться, чем он и занялся.

Спотыкаясь, он подошел к фургону и взял себе корку хлеба и кусок жирной баранины, а также немного подливки со дна котелка. Самое то после пьянки. Он огляделся по сторонам, чтобы узнать, кто ещё есть в лагере.

После прошлой ночи почти все двигались вяло, стараясь скрыть похмелье, или до сих пор отсыпались, так что Шон решил поглазеть по сторонам, и на лагерь, и на всех, кто в нём находился. Место, которое они подыскали, было симпатичнее, чем лагерь возле Блэкуотера. Воздух был более свежим и прохладным. Вещей, правда, было поменьше – они побросали, что могли, в повозки и убежали, спасая свои жизни. Но всё равно Шон никогда не видел ничего более симпатичного. Он ухмыльнулся и прислонился спиной к разделочному столу. Жуя еду, он услышал за спиной тихий стон, раздавшийся от мёртвого дерева позади фургона.

Когда вчера Хавьер и Чарльз довезли его до лагеря, он заметил пленника.

\- Кто это, чёрт возьми? – спросил Шон, подойдя к нему. – Вы начали брать заложников, пока меня не было?

\- Пленный О’Дрисколл. Мы держим его на воздухе и заставляем голодать, пока он не будет готов говорить. Этот маленький засранец уже двадцать дней молчит, - объяснил Датч.

\- О’Дрисколл? Вам ведь так не хватало ирландца, да?

Датч фыркнул:

\- Не особенно. Вряд ли он на самом деле ирландец, по крайней мере судя по тому, как он говорит. А говорит он целыми днями, но никогда не открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь полезное.

\- Ничего похожего на нашего Шона, - сухо сказал Хозия.

\- Эй, разве можно так разговаривать со старым другом, вырванным из когтей смерти?

Затем Хозия пихнул его, затем Шон обнял его, и Хозия крепко прижал его к себе. Потом он выпил ещё несколько раз, а после оказался на старом ящике из-под мыла, говоря речь перед всем лагерем. Потом началась вечеринка, и он ни разу не вспоминал о пленнике снова до этого момента, когда он стоял в лучах послеполуденного солнца и смотрел, как голова О’Дрисколла болтается между его плечами, пока он похрапывает во сне.

Шон решил познакомиться. О’Дрисколл или нет, морят его голодом или нет, бессмысленно делать что-то настолько жестокое, как отказывать парню в обществе Шона.

Он подошёл поближе, всё ещё вытирая корочкой хлеба бараний жир со дна жестяной миски. При ярком дневном свете он смог разглядеть О’Дрисколла чуть получше. Ровесник Шона, может, чуть старше, с теми же длинными всклокоченными волосами и бородой, которая, кажется, уже стала необходимой униформой бандитов О’Дрисколла.

\- О’Дрисколл в нашем собственном лагере. Какая честь.

\- А? - О’Дрисколл встрепенулся и поднял голову. Смущённые глаза сощурились, глядя на незнакомца. – Эй. Ты новенький, да? Пожалуйста, я ужасно хочу есть.

Шон мог бы оценить оптимизм этого парня, но О’Дрисколлов он ни за что не ценил, из принципа. Он усмехнулся:

\- На твоём месте я бы помалкивал. О’Дрисколл скорее получит от меня пулю в лоб, чем еду.

О’Дрисколл вздохнул и снова повесил голову.

\- Я пришёл только чтобы познакомиться. Ну, так как тебя звать, О’Дрисколл? – спросил Шон. Он собрал куском хлеба последние остатки подливки со дна миски и отправил его в рот.

\- Киран, - ответил юноша, пристально глядя на миску, и его голос мучительно дрогнул. – Киран Даффи.

\- Вот как, Киран Даффи. Это ирландское имя, насколько я помню. А Датч пытался меня убедить, что ты не больше ирландец, чем Артур.

\- Мои родители… - проговорил Киран, поднимая голову, со слабой надеждой от мысли о том, что между ними есть что-то общее. – Я родился здесь… в Америке… но мои мама и папа… приехали из Ирландии.

\- Что ж, всегда приятно встретить другого парня, чья семья приехала со старушки-родины, - он похлопал О’Дрисколла по плечу. – Колм, наверное, тоже так думает.

О’Дрисколл отпрянул от его прикосновения. Шон не так давно был на его месте, и он не был особо впечатлён им. Он бы снова вступил в бой против всей личной армии Айка Скелдинга. Шон не испытывал особого уважения к тем, кто попал в плен и не превратил жизнь своих тюремщиков в ад. Это был вопрос элементарного достоинства. Но, оглядев его с ног до головы, Шон почувствовал, что понятия «достоинство» и «О'Дрисколл» не очень-то сочетаются.

\- Ты Шон, верно? – голос парня был дрожал и срывался. – Тот, кто был в плену?

\- Ага. В плену у целой армии, во как, и гляди, кто из нас до сих пор не сдался?

\- Это и вправду что-то, - проговорил О'Дрисколл почти серьезно, прежде чем понизить голос: - Послушай, я на самом деле очень голоден.

\- Готов поспорить, что так. А мне-то что?

\- Слушай, ты должен понимать, через что я прошёл.

Шон дочиста вылизал миску из-под рагу и бросил её под ноги:

\- Ты себя со мной не равняй, понял, О’Дрисколл?

\- Я просто хотел сказать, ты пережил такое…

Он встал лицом к лицу с О'Дрисколлом, и не важно, что тот был немного выше, этот парень испуганно смотрел на Шона снизу вверх.

\- Не сравнивай себя со мной. Ты и я, мы ни капли не похожи. А если бы были, твои дружки О’Дрисколлы уже пришли бы спасать тебя. Но они не приходят, так?

О’Дрисколл вздохнул:

\- Да. Ладно. Хорошо поговорили.

Больше в нём не было ничего интересного, а у Шона был миллион идей получше, чем бы заняться в первый день после возвращения в лагерь. Остаток дня Шон провел в приятном полупьяном состоянии, травя байки о том, как тяжело пришлось ребятам Айка Скелдинга побороться, чтобы схватить его, и какого жару он им задал в лагере. А ещё он много ел. Здесь люди жаловались на стряпню Пирсона, но в тюрьме еда была настоящим дерьмом. По сравнению с этим рагу было настоящим пиршеством.

Однако люди Айка Скелдинга давали ему что-то поесть. Он не понимал, почему подумал об этом, мимолётно, но подумал. Он яростно оттолкнул от себя эту мысль.

Никто никогда не обвинял Шона МакГуайра в склонности к размышлениям. Но иногда ночами он видел сны, очень яркие сны. Они снились ему с самого детства. В одну ночь, спустя несколько дней после возвращения в лагерь, ему приснилось, что он снова в Ирландии, что охотники за головами заполонили улицы города и схватили его, хотя он пока что ничего плохого не сделал, он был ещё ребёнком, но нет, Айк Скелдинг даже слушать его не стал. Он был полон решимости все равно наказать его, хотя Шон был слишком маленьким, чтобы сопротивляться или даже знать, что же он сделал плохого. Он привязал его к дереву и оставил так, пока Шон не состарился, пока не превратился в скелет, который двигался, когда Скелдинг велел ему двигаться.

Проснувшись, он долго лежал, глядя в полог своего тента. Он не любил вспоминать прошлое. Тогда никогда не хватало еды, ни ему, ни кому-либо из тех, кого он знал. Но её более чем хватало богачам, некой таинственной, малозаметной группе людей, которых он видел лишь мельком, но постоянно ощущал на себе их воздействие. Он ненавидел богачей. Ненавидел этих грёбаных ублюдков. Не то что бы Шон когда-либо чувствовал особую солидарность с бедняками. Большинство бедняков были просто тупицами, которые были счастливы работать на богачей, быть их послушными прихвостнями. Он стоял на стороне людей, которые сопротивлялись этому, которые брали то, что хотели, которые полностью отвергали игры богачей. Вот почему он полюбил Датча, полюбил его с самого начала.

Он не признался бы в этом ни одной живой душе, но там, в лагере Айка Скелдинга, его несколько раз охватывал страх, что банда оставит его на произвол судьбы, решив, что так будет лучше. Он был молод, и он иногда проёбывался на работе, он не стоил риска, и знал это. Он боялся, что даже если они попытаются, будет уже слишком поздно, и он будет повешен. Умрёт как собака, умрёт и ляжет в безымянную могилу. Умрёт, не получив даже шанса пожить.

Весь день он продолжал бросать взгляды на О’Дрисколла, привязанного к дереву. Чёрт побери, даже просто посмотреть на этого жалкого уёбка означало вспоминать то, что он вспоминать не хотел. Наверняка именно из-за него ему и приснился тот сон.

На самом деле стоило подойти к нему и послать его на хер. Но он отвлёк себя выпивкой. На следующую ночь ему снова приснился этот сон. Не Карен или что-нибудь ещё, что он с наслаждением увидел бы во сне. Ему снилось, что он высыхает изнутри, что Айк Скелдинг морит его голодом. Держит его на открытом воздухе, повешенным на дереве вниз головой. Ни еды, ни воды на протяжении дней, недель, пока от него не осталось ничего, кроме оболочки человека, кроме иссохшей кожи, туго обтянувшей кости.

Он не мог отделаться от этого чувства весь день. На следующую ночь он пересекал лагерь и отвлёкся, почувствовав запах готовящегося рагу. Он схватил миску и положил немного, проглотил несколько ложек. Это заставило чувство голода и пустоты в его животе утихнуть. Но потом его угораздило обернуться и посмотреть на О’Дрисколла, и тошнотворное чувство вернулось. Надо бы уйти, но Шон никогда ни от чего не убегал. Он шагнул вперёд.

\- Эй, О’Дрисколл? Что ты думаешь о богатых?

\- А?

\- Богатые. Как ты к ним относишься?

\- Не знаю. Не очень хорошо? Я пытаюсь поспать.

Он засмеялся:

\- Эй, О’Дрисколл, это первая стоящая вещь, которую ты сказал за всё время. Думаю, за это ты заслужил немного рагу, - он зачерпнул немного ложкой и поднёс к нему. – Как ирландец ирландцу, как пленник пленнику.

\- Что? - О’Дрисколл смотрел на него так, словно он шутит. Или пытается его подловить.

\- Что за вопрос? Ты есть хочешь или нет?

\- Хочу. Господи, хочу.

\- Ну вот и славно. Так-то лучше, - он поднёс ложку к его губам. Весь дрожа, О’Дрисколл открыл рот. Шон дал ему съесть ещё несколько полных ложек, прежде чем решил, что с него хватит. О'Дрисколл выглядел убитым горем, когда Шон положил ложку на стол, но в то же время он выглядел смущенным.

\- За что?

«Потому что мне снилось, что я умираю точно так же, как, похоже, умрёшь ты, и мне показалось, что это был единственный способ остановить это» было неподходящим ответом, даже в голове Шона это звучало не очень. Он бы умер от смущения, просто сказав это. Вместо этого он ответил:

\- Потому что каждый заслуживает шанса отпраздновать то, что я вернулся в лагерь.

О’Дрисколл нервно взглянул на него:

\- Ну, тогда для меня это точно праздник.

Он проглотил всё, что оставалось в миске. Всё это – отчаяние и благодарность – смутно забавляло Шона.

\- Вот так, О’Дрисколл. Не говори, что я никогда ничего тебе не давал. Конечно, остальных это не касается, - он кивнул на лагерь. – Им вообще ничего не говори.

Он бросил опустевшую жестяную миску на землю, вытащил свою фляжку и поднёс её к губам, сделал большой, обжигающий глоток.

\- За выживание.

Он чувствовал себя очищенным, как будто камень упал с его души. Как будто он мог быть уверен, что больше не увидит сегодня никаких снов. Как будто он сотворил какую-то магию.

О’Дрисколл кивнул.

\- За выживание, - прошептал он.

Он смотрел на Шона так, как будто Шон был его ангелом-хранителем, в его отупевших глазах блестела надежда. Это было немного слишком, на это Шон не подписывался, и чтобы прояснить это, он замахнулся кулаком и ударил О’Дрисколла по лицу. О’Дрисколл завалился вперёд, обмякший и задыхающийся, на мгновение повиснув на связанных руках.

\- За… за что? – спросил он, пытаясь выпрямиться на нетвёрдых ногах.

Шон сжал и разжал кулак, разминая руку.

\- Это чтобы ты не думал, что мы друзья. Это больше не повторится.

О’Дрисколл покачал головой:

\- Ты мог бы просто сказать.

Шон рассмеялся:

\- Увидимся, О’Дрисколл, - сказал он, и ушёл искать Карен, чтобы напомнить ей, что она его любит, и разделить с ней бутылку под звёздным небом.

* 

Мэри-Бет нередко испытывала горькое разочарование от того, насколько реальная жизнь не дотягивает до романов. Даже до самых избитых любовных романов. Особенно до самых избитых любовных романов.

Время от времени кто-то из мужчин, обычно Дядюшка, с жаром начинал доказывать ей всю их абсурдность, будто без ленивого старого ворчуна, который указал бы ей на все это, она сама никогда бы не догадалась, что распутные джентльмены, чьи сердца могут быть укрощены только чистосердечными, обедневшими гувернантками, вряд ли встречаются в реальной жизни.

Они, казалось, не способны понять, что в этом весь смысл, в разнице между тем, насколько просто всё было на бумаге, и тем, насколько убогой и запутанной была реальная жизнь.

Можно подумать, её интересует мнение Дядюшки, человека, который за последние пятнадцать лет работал меньше, чем она сама к тому времени, как ей исполнилось восемь, и его рассуждения о скудости и убожестве женской судьбы. Или о невозможности того, что дочь пирата может полюбить лихого юного бригадира, которого взял в заложники её отец. Это была полная чушь, и Мэри-Бет знала это, и наслаждалась каждым словом.

К тому же было довольно забавно отложить книгу и посмотреть на собственную жизнь. Она полагала, что это звучит по-своему романтично – жить с людьми вне закона, людьми, которые могут быть благородными и опасными, глупцами или философами, но только если не обращать внимание на реалии повседневной жизни в лагере, бок о бок с толпой неотёсанных мужчин, большинство из которых – впрочем, не все – не склонны предлагать какую-либо помощь по хозяйству. И всё же в последнее время в её душе поселилось глубокое сомнение, чувство, что они в прямом и переносном смысле движутся назад – прочь от бескрайнего Запада, где царила свобода, к грязному и беспорядочному востоку. Тем не менее, всё это неплохо смотрелось бы на страницах книги. Для того, чтобы понять это, ей хватило одного взгляда на другой край лагеря, на пленника из враждебной банды. Это была вторая причина для тревоги, повод задуматься: неужели Датч окончательно спятил, решив, что это отличная идея – захватить в плен одного из О’Дрисколлов и таскать его за собой из одного укрытия в другое? В прежние времена они никогда не делали ничего подобного. Они держали его здесь вот уже три недели, и всё это время её взгляд был прикован к высохшему дереву позади вагона Пирсона.

Трудно было не думать о том, как хорошо это смотрелось бы в качестве декорации к любовному роману. Роману, который она читала бы весь день, ни разу не отложив в сторону. Пленник из одной банды и воровка из другой.

_Он носил чёрный кожаный плащ – униформу вражеской банды, пыльный и изношенный, чёрный плащ под стать чёрным деяниям, которые принесли этой банде мрачную славу. Но под этим плащом – проблеск белой рубашки, выглядывающей наружу, сверкающий, как белое знамя капитуляции, как платок возлюбленной, крепко сжатый в кулаке воина, спешащего в бой._

Мэри-Бэт засмеялась над собой. Вот почему она не писательница.

И всё же эта цветистая проза, иногда проносящаяся в её мыслях, когда она сама себе рассказывала повесть о своей жизни, отсекая всё неприглядное, превращая всех вокруг в персонажей, подходящих для любовного романа – эта проза снова начинала мелькать в её голове, когда она смотрела на него. Привязанный к дереву… избитый, но несгибаемый… он был высоким. Выше, чем большинство мужчин в лагере, с длинными тёмными волосами, обрамлявшими бледное лицо… Она даже не хотела думать о том, как в книге описывался бы тот случай, когда он начал плакать после того, как она дала ему воды в особенно жаркий день.

Нехорошо было думать так о бедном парне, воспринимать его как персонажа истории, сравнивать его с каким-то выдуманным идеалом. Он был всего лишь мужчиной, похожим на большинство мужчин, которых она встречала в жизни – обычным, голодным, отчаявшимся. Не особенно красивым, или талантливым, или умным. Просто страдающим от собственной несчастной судьбы, в руках других, более сильных мужчин.

Но её внимание всё равно возвращалось к нему.

Возможно, потому, что она никогда раньше по-настоящему не сталкивалась с О’Дрисколлами – она была уверена, что если она заговорит о своём неуместном увлечении с кем-нибудь из мужчин, они именно это ей и скажут. Но что-то в нём не соответствовало её представлению о бандитах О’Дрисколла. Он казался испуганным, дёрганым, побитым – вполне объяснимо, учитывая его нынешнее затруднительное положение, – но он также поразил ее своей невинностью. Невинностью и добротой в каком-то фундаментальном смысле, который она редко видела в любой банде, с которой работала, или в любом из мужчин, которых она знала в своей жизни. Может быть, дело было в его глазах.

И тут она поняла, что ей грозит опасность убедить себя, что она попала в один из своих любовных романов и по глазам мужчины может определить, добрый он или нет. Как будто у нее не было плохого опыта общения с мужчинами, которые на первый взгляд казались достаточно добрыми. Как будто связанный и голодный человек способен на что-то, кроме самых грустных и жалких взглядов на любого, кто посмотрит в его сторону.

Но все же она не могла представить себе, чтобы кто-нибудь из мужчин из её банды вёл себя в плену так, как этот О'Дрисколл, с его тихими отчаянными мольбами замолвить за него словечко или сжалиться, как будто это может тронуть банду разбойников. Это вызывало у неё интерес. Она знала, что в банде её считают чересчур милосердной – не то что бы она возражала против такой репутации – но это было просто любопытство, а совсем не истинное милосердие, что подогревало её интерес к Кирану Даффи. Как мог этот парень работать с бандой, которая наводила ужас на шесть штатов, с бандой, которая своей жестокостью превосходила остальные банды, с таким-то характером? Какую роль он мог там играть?

Так что она начала всё чаще ходить возле дерева, таскать вёдра со свежей водой к корыту Пирсона. И проходя мимо, она всегда бросала на него взгляды. Он почти всегда стоял, повесив голову, сгорбившись в этой полусогнутой позе, наверняка неудобной для него.

Сегодня она не торопилась. Она работала медленно, моя посуду и наблюдая за ним краешком глаза. Она заметила, как он приподнял голову и посмотрел на неё. Когда она наконец закончила мыть посуду, то решила проверить лошадей позади Кирана. Ни одна из этих лошадей ей не принадлежала, но так или иначе это давало ей повод пройти мимо него.

Когда она проходила, он поднял голову.

\- Здравствуйте, мисс, - выдохнул он. Он был вежливым и полным надежды с тех самых пор, как она в первый раз дала ему воды. Тогда она чувствовала себя почти обязанной сделать это, из-за того смутного смущения, которое вызвала в ней Карен, жестоко дразнившая его. Она протянула ему кружку воды после того, как Карен со смехом отказалась сделать это, и заверила его, что Карен на самом деле хорошая девушка. Она и вправду хорошая. Просто на неё много всего навалилось. Как и на всех них.

Киран сказал тогда, что если она так говорит, то он верит. Серьёзность его слов поразила её. Конечно, в такой ситуации человек может наговорить чего угодно. Но кажется, он говорил это всерьёз, и он не очень походил на лжеца. Разумеется, никто, даже Мэри-Бет, не верил его клятвенным заверениям, что он ничего не знает о том, где находится Колм О’Дрисколл. Он и вправду поверил её словам насчёт Карен, просто потому, что это были _её_ слова.

\- Здравствуйте, - сказала она.

\- Я очень голоден, мисс, можно мне немного поесть? – Он просил так уже три недели, он либо очень настойчив, либо тупоголов.

\- Я не могу, вы же знаете, - сказала она. – Они слишком пристально за мной следят. Все ожидают от меня, что именно я сдамся и накормлю вас.

На мгновение ей показалось, что он хочет что-то сказать в ответ на это, но потом решил подумать над своими словами.

\- Но вы хотели бы? – наконец проговорил он, в его голосе звучала надежда, и голос этот был ломким, как сухая солома. Она подумала, что он и так никогда не был красавцем, а три недели голода и грязи сделали его лицо измождённым, а глаза – остекленевшими. И всё же в его манере держаться было что-то… милое. Что-то, что пробуждало в ней желание задерживать на нём взгляд.

Эта надежда в голосе заставила её слегка улыбнуться. Этот парень казался несчастным и сломленным всякий раз, когда Артур вразвалку шагал мимо и бросал ему грубые насмешливые слова, но даже с ним пленник проявлял эту странную надежду, невинную убеждённость в том, что если он просто найдет правильный способ умолять, главный боец банды может сжалиться над ним.

\- Мне нравится ваш оптимизм, - искренне сказала она. – И, думаю, я этого хочу, - вздохнула она, оглядевшись по сторонам.

\- Меня раньше никто не называл оп-ти-мис-том, - сказал он, разбив слово на слоги, как будто впервые произносил его.

\- Для меня вы оптимист, - краем глаза она заметила, что мимо крадётся мисс Гримшо, и хотя она сомневалась в том, что Гримшо есть какое-то дело до того, разговаривает Мэри-Бет с пленником банды или нет, за невыполненную работу ей не поздоровится. – Мне надо идти, - прошептала она и ускользнула прочь, поближе к лошадям, к которым Гримшо никогда не приближалась, несомненно, из страха, что их запах пристанет к её юбкам, даже если она просто пройдёт мимо.

\- Спасибо, - сказал пленник. Неожиданно. Отчаянно.

\- За что?

\- За доброту, - прошептал он, немедленно после этих слов залившись краской смущения. – Вы говорите со мной, как с человеком.

Честно говоря, он был больше похож на лягушонка, чем на человека, но всё же что-то привлекательное в нём было. Лягушонок, которого нужно поцеловать (О Господи, сказала она про себя. Мэри-Бет, ну серьёзно).

\- Что ж, - произнесла она. – Мне кажется, вы тоже добрый.

Он одарил ее застенчивой, полной надежды улыбкой, от которой у нее чуть не защемило сердце. Она почувствовала, что краснеет, поспешила уйти.

_Он был красив, красив нахальной красотой человека, который знает, что находится в руках врагов, но остается неустрашимым, его плечи были вызывающе расправлены, он встретил её обаятельной улыбкой, и его надменный взгляд скользнул по ней, заставив ее зардеться._

Она рассмеялась и упрекнула себя, покачав головой. Реальная жизнь никогда не была такой, как в книгах, но иногда в ней чувствовался свой шарм.

В следующие несколько дней она ещё несколько раз проходила мимо дерева, и каждый раз он выпрямлял спину, завидев её поблизости, спрашивал, как у неё дела. Она отвечала добрыми словами, которые не могли наполнить его живот, но он выглядел при этом так, словно впитывал её голос, упиваясь каждым словом.

\- Как вы держитесь? – спросила она однажды, после того как положила мешок с продуктами возле телеги и направилась обратно в свою палатку.

\- Так хорошо, как только можно, учитывая обстоятельства, - ответил он.

Какое-то глубокое чувство вины терзало её, по мере того как день проходил за днём, а его положение не менялось. Она знала, что не должна кормить его. Она чувствовала, что это создаст между ними связь, которую она не была уверена, что хочет, и которая точно не была ей нужна.

И все же она устала делать то, что ей говорили другие. Пребывание в лагере, прямо напротив палатки Датча, давало ей возможность бесконечно слушать его рассуждения о природе свободы и Америки, и хотя при первой встрече она сочла его человеком с блестящим умом – истинным провидцем – с того времени она слишком долго размышляла о нем, слишком долго наблюдала за тем, как он бездельничает в своём прекрасном шатре, предаваясь размышлениям и рассуждениям, пока его люди работают, а некоторые погибают, служа ему. Она наблюдала за ним слишком долго, чтобы продолжать смотреть на него блестящими от восхищения глазами, какими смотрела на него в день их первой встречи.

Может, именно поэтому она стянула банку с персиками и спрятала её в своих юбках.

А может, это был тот же порыв, который в первую очередь заставил её стать воровкой – это возбуждение от того, что ей что-то сошло с рук, что она совершила проделку на виду у других, и не попалась.

А может, она была просто слишком мягкосердечна, на свою беду.

Какова бы ни была причина, она весь день ощущала вес этой банки. Когда наступила ночь, и все вокруг либо отправились спать, либо столпились у костра, она отправилась мыть посуду. Всё время, пока работала, она чувствовала на себе взгляд Кирана. Наконец она стряхнула воду с рук и вытащила банку вместе с консервным ножом, после чего медленно открыла крышку. Если бы кто-то прошёл мимо, он решил бы, что она просто решила устроить себе ночной перекус.

Затем, дождавшись, когда народ у костра затянет последнюю песню, и тщательно проверив, что за ней никто не наблюдает, она спрятала банку в складках юбки и скользнула к Кирану.

Он поднял голову, его глаза следили за ней с той же отчаянной надеждой, которая стала так хорошо ей знакома.

\- Вы никому не скажете, правда? – спросила она.

\- Нет, мисс. Я хорошо умею хранить секреты. – Услышав этот голос, полный надежды и благодарности, она подумала, что нахальный красавчик-пленник из её фантазий может идти куда подальше. Внезапно ей стало достаточно Кирана, и больше никого.

\- Именно это и втянуло вас в беду, разве не так?

Он прерывисто рассмеялся. Она не была уверена, что слышала его смех раньше, и ей понравилось слушать его.

\- Выходит, так, - сказал он.

Она поднесла жестянку к его рту, и он глотал консервированные кусочки персика, сладкие, смешанные с сиропом, и его горло вздрагивало при каждом глотке.

\- Помедленнее, а то подавитесь.

Он предпринял неловкую попытку замедлиться, но особо в этом не преуспел, только высосал остатки персиков, не останавливаясь, пока не проглотил всё, пока не слизал последние капли сиропа с краев банки.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он и застенчиво взглянул на неё: - Почему?

Она быстро взглянула на шатёр Датча:

\- Потому что я думаю, что глупо держать вас вот так, и я устала слепо исполнять приказы мужчины, который в жизни не видел таз с грязной посудой.

Киран выглядел озадаченным, но в то же время согласным:

\- Если меня когда-нибудь отвяжут от этого дерева, я буду делать любую работу, о которой меня попросят.

Он всё ещё немного задыхался, и отчаянно облизывал губы, точно думал, что если он проведёт языком по губам ещё один раз, то найдёт на них чуть больше сахара. Она толкнула его локтем:

\- Вы должны заговорить. Я не хочу больше никогда видеть, как они морят вас голодом. Вы так ни для какой работы не сгодитесь.

Отчаяние отразилось на его лице.

\- Я не могу заговорить. Колм убьёт меня, если я скажу хоть слово.

\- Не убьёт, если вы останетесь с нами.

Он отвернулся:

\- Вы не знаете его. Не знаете его так, как я.

Она посмотрела на него и поняла, что в нем есть какая-то стойкость, стальной стержень, неуязвимый даже перед добротой.

\- Не стоит погибать вот так только потому, что вы боитесь погибнуть по-другому. Ладно? – и она положила ладонь на его щёку. Он прильнул к ней, его рот слегка приоткрылся, как будто это было лучшее, что он чувствовал за много дней.

Она вновь ощутила, как румянец вспыхнул на её щеках.

\- Теперь мы друзья, верно? Поговорите с Датчем. Расскажите ему то, что он хочет услышать. Он умеет защищать тех, кто ему верен, - «Кроме Дэйви, и Мака, и Дженни», прошептал голос в её голове.

Он поймал её взгляд и нахмурился.

\- Я подумаю, - сказал он. – Я не знаю, как вас благодарить. Вы действительно хороший человек.

Она улыбнулась ему немного грустной улыбкой. Ей не хотелось уходить. Она была искренне уверена в том, что героиня книги сделала бы больше, но солнце уже поднималось, было слышно, как просыпаются спящие люди в лагере. Беспорядок и путаница – вот что такое настоящая жизнь.

Он был сильным в своём непокорстве, но было в нём что-то ещё, в этом мужчине, который должен был быть её заклятым врагом. Под этим тёмным плащом билось доброе сердце. Другие могли не видеть этого, но она видела.

Она тряхнула головой. Она дурочка, это точно. Дурочка, но хорошая воровка. Хоть этого у неё не отнимешь.

*

Стоит рассказать про ещё одну вещь, которая случилась с Кираном, прежде чем его наконец отвязали от дерева возле Нагорья Подкова.

Спустя столько дней его желудок превратился в зияющую, бездонную яму, которая никогда не прекращала болеть даже на мгновение. Он уже миновал точку простого голода и погрузился в состояние головокружительной вялости, его голова работала не так хорошо. Когда он еще мог мыслить здраво, то по сто раз на дню думал о том, чтобы сдаться. Но он был глубоко уверен в том, что если он сломается, Колм О’Дрисколл узнает об этом, и обречёт его на участь намного ужаснее, чем голодная смерть. Так что он продолжал тянуть время, что было совсем не просто, потому что он уже начинал думать, что он может действительно умереть, привязанный к этому дереву. Всё-таки Колм О’Дрисколл умел вселять ужас в своих людей, и этот ужас владел Кираном постоянно, засел в нём даже глубже, чем голод.

Однажды ночью он проснулся, почувствовав сквозь дремоту знакомое и ласковое прикосновение к лицу. Он потянулся к этому прикосновению, тепло улыбнувшись. И смущённо отпрянул, как только понял, что это всего лишь лошадь. Должно быть, одна из лошадей в лагере выпуталась из привязи и подошла к нему, надеясь, что он её угостит. Если они до сих пор не поняли, что у него ничего для них нет, эти животные просто безнадёжны.

Его глаза медленно сфокусировались, и он выпрямился так быстро, что верёвки вонзились в его руки.

\- Бранвен?

Мягкие лошадиные губы дотронулись до его лба, как будто она проверяла, всё ли в порядке с головой.

\- Неужели это правда ты? – прошептал Киран, его сердце быстро колотилось в груди.

Бранвен только нетерпеливо покачала головой, топнула копытом. Его пересохшие, сочащиеся кровью губы дрогнули в улыбке.

\- Как ты меня нашла? Мы даже не в том самом штате, где виделись в последний раз.

Бранвен только ткнулась носом в его плечо. Киран тоскливо вздохнул и прижался к ней. Даже провел щекой по бархатистому мягкому носу, не обращая внимания на то, что его борода тут же намокла.

\- Я не заслужил такую хорошую лошадку.

Он услышал, как к нему приближаются тяжёлые шаги, и встрепенулся, инстинктивно вжавшись в дерево. Бранвен подняла голову, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Кто здесь? – спросил хрипловатый голос. Звук шагов затих в нескольких футах от Кирана. Заметив незнакомую лошадь, человек заговорил совсем другим голосом:

\- Тихо, тихо. Дай-ка я на тебя посмотрю.

У Кирана перехватило дыхание. Это был самый главный боец банды ван дер Линде, тот, который захватил его в плен. Артур. Артур часто уходил из лагеря и возвращался с мясом и освежеванными тушами животных, останавливался у котла с рагу, которое он иногда ел, стоя прямо перед деревом, к которому был привязан Киран, время от времени бросая на него взгляды и спрашивая Кирана, не хочет ли тот что-то ему сказать. В остальном мужчина не утруждал себя разговорами с ним.

Теперь он рассматривал лошадь, и что-то вроде любопытства прозвучало в его голосе, когда он поднял руку, чтобы потрепать её по шее, и спросил:

\- Откуда ты пришла, девочка?

\- Она моя, мистер Морган.

Артур замер и обернулся. В его лице не было ни следа мягкости, звучавшей в его голосе.

\- Твоя? В этом лагере нет ничего _твоего_ , кроме секрета, который ты бы давно выдал, если бы понимал, как нужно себя вести.

Киран прижался к дереву спиной.

\- Пожалуйста… я просто хотел сказать, что это моя лошадь. Та, на которой я ехал, когда вы поймали меня. По крайней мере, такая же? – предположил он, нервничая, как будто Артура интересовало его мнение.

Артур снова отвернулся и взглянул на лошадь, словно пытаясь вспомнить тот момент. На мгновение Киран испугался, что он не вспомнит – в его памяти, как молния, мелькнул тот момент, когда его жизнь в банде О’Дрисколлов закончилась и погрузилась в более глубокие пучины ада. Но для Артура, должно быть, Киран был всего лишь ещё одной добычей, которую он притащил в лагерь, не более интересная добыча, чем туша вилорога, которую он только вчера бросил на разделочный стол Пирсона. И всё же Артур продолжал пристально разглядывать лошадь, и на секунду его глаза прояснились.

\- Да, я помню, мне ещё показалось забавным, что такое смешное маленькое чучело, как ты, ездит на такой чалой красотке. Чёрт меня возьми, это и впрямь твоя лошадь. Что ты здесь делаешь, девочка?

Артур протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее, чтобы повести за собой, и в это мгновение Киран осознал, что Артур только что получил власть над ним. Киран мог бы и дальше понемногу умирать от голода, но сейчас он с острой болью почувствовал, что если они сделают то же самое с Бранвен, если они причинят ей боль, чтобы повлиять на Кирана, он сломается в одно мгновение. Артур знал, что она его, и, вероятно, догадывался, что Киран любит ее. Колм поступил бы именно так, если бы ему пришло в голову, что кто-то может заботиться о лошади.

\- Она не сделала ничего плохого, просто пришла сюда! Пожалуйста, не делайте ей больно…

\- Я не собираюсь делать ей больно, - огрызнулся Артур, его голос звучал раздражённо и немного обиженно. Он задумчиво взглянул на Бранвен, поглаживая её нос.

\- Нет, мистер. Я ничего такого не хотел сказать. Просто она… она мой друг.

Словно по подсказке, Бранвен уткнулась носом в шею Кирана и тихо заржала. Артур взглянул на это и вздохнул. Похоже, он был не очень доволен собой. Его кулаки сжались на мгновение, потом разжались.

\- Твою ж мать, - он потянулся, чтобы взять уздечку Бранвен, и погладил её. – Пойдём. Ты не поможешь своему хозяину. – Затем он достал из сумки яблоко и ласково скормил его Бранвен.

От свежего запаха хрустящего яблока, которое жевала Бранвен, у Кирана сжался желудок. Он был так отчаянно голоден, но хотя бы Бранвен получила еду от Артура. Артур продолжал игнорировать его, разговаривая с Бранвен:

\- Пошли, девочка. Ты пришла в наш лагерь вслед за этим идиотом, молодец, но ты не можешь оставаться _внутри_ лагеря, а то мисс Гримшо оторвёт мне голову.

Киран глубоко вздохнул, выпрямляясь у дерева.

\- Иди, девочка, - прошептал он Бранвен. – Ты можешь идти с ним.

Бранвен демонстративно фыркнула в знак протеста, но последовала за Артуром, который подвел ее к коновязи, где остальные лошади подняли головы с любопытством. Привязав её к столбу, Артур погладил ее, и его рука на мгновение задержалась на её шерсти. Когда он отнял руку, то увидел, что она вся в грязи. Он вздохнул, вытащил щетку и быстро почистил лошадь. Бранвен фыркнула и тряхнула головой.

\- Ну давай, выпендривайся, - шутливо проворчал Киран достаточно громко, чтобы Бранвен его услышала.

Прежде чем уйти, Артур ещё раз погладил лошадь; ласковая, почти добрая улыбка, которая играла на его губах, пока он чистил её, исчезла, когда он подошёл к Кирану:

\- Верная у тебя лошадь, О’Дрисколл.

Киран пожал плечами, по крайней мере попытался. Его плечи и спина затекли и распухли так сильно, что он искренне сомневался, что когда-нибудь ещё сможет пожать плечами.

\- Ага.

Артур нахмурился, явно недовольный от мысли о том, что он сделал что-то хорошее для О’Дрисколла, или по крайней мере для его лошади.

\- Она почти так же верна тебе, как ты верен Колму.

Киран беспомощно дёрнулся в своих путах:

\- Я уже говорил вам, мистер. Я ненавижу этого подонка. Но я не могу рассказать того, чего не знаю.

\- Ты упёртый мелкий засранец, ты это знаешь? – Артур на секунду сжал кулаки, потом провёл пальцами по волосам. – Я прослежу за тем, чтобы твоя лошадь не голодала. Она не виновата, что её хозяин – О’Дрисколл.

\- Спасибо, мистер.

\- Мне не нужна твоя благодарность, - прорычал Артур. – Мне нужно знать, где Колм.

Артур ни разу его не покормил. Не то чтобы Киран действительно ожидал этого. Но он честно держал своё слово насчёт Бранвен, лично кормил её, когда был в лагере, а когда уезжал, просил об этом Хозию или Ленни (Но никогда – Билла, как с некоторым облегчением заметил Киран).

Ему было достаточно того, что он мог повернуть голову и увидеть её, окружённую другими лошадьми, пасущуюся на краю леса. Знать, что она сумела его найти.

… После того, как его отвязали от дерева, после того, как он спас жизнь Артура в хижине Сикс-Пойнт, Киран вернулся в лагерь вместе с Джоном и Биллом. Всю дорогу назад Киран снова сидел позади Джона, и чувствовал, как взгляд Билла прожигает его спину. Киран решил, что будет избегать его, также как он делал, когда был привязан к дереву. Он соскользнул с лошади, и бросил взгляд в сторону тента, где спали девушки. Наконец-то у него появилась возможность впервые увидеть лагерь полностью. Он надеялся, что Мэри-Бет будет там, что она поднимет взгляд от книги и с интересом посмотрит на Кирана, не связанного, не под охраной, вернувшегося из поездки, но она и другие девушки уехали с Хозией по каким-то делам.

Джон позвал Датча.

\- Мы нашли убежище О’Дрисколлов. Мы всех убили, но Колма там не было. А этот спас Артуру жизнь, так что Артур сказал, что его пока что не стоит убивать.

Датч окинул Кирана взглядом, потом кивнул:

\- Тогда дайте ему какую-нибудь работу. Если он хочет, чтобы его кормили, он должен это заслужить.

Когда они прекратили угрожать ему, что они с ним сделают, если он встанет у них на пути, когда Биллу надоело преследовать его с этими проклятыми щипцами для мерина, и когда Киран, спрятавшись на краю лагеря, дождался, пока Билл напьётся до полного безразличия, Киран подошёл к котлу с рагу. Это было странно, наконец увидеть лагерь со всех точек зрения и разных углов, не только с той точки, к которой он был привязан три недели. Но ещё более странно было подойти к котлу, взять миску и положить себе полный ковш рагу. Он всё ещё продолжал оглядываться, в страхе, что кто-то подойдёт и вышибет миску из его рук, но никому не было дела. Он посмотрел по сторонам. Люди сидели вместе за несколькими столами, но одна мысль о том, чтобы присоединиться к кому-нибудь из них, показалась ему совершенно абсурдной. Он мог только представить, какую взбучку получит, если присядет возле миссис Адлер.

Он окинул лагерь взглядом и, так и не решив точно, куда ещё может пойти, вернулся к своему высохшему дереву. Он чуть не сел возле него, но это было бы слишком жалко. Вместо этого он сел возле камня – достаточно близко, чтобы по-прежнему чувствовать себя на знакомом месте, но не на том же самом.

Он взглянул на рагу, и его рот наполнился слюной. Его запах почти вызвал слёзы на его глазах, и он сгорбился над миской, как будто поблизости в кустах шныряли бандиты ван дер Линде, только и ждущие возможности пинком выбить её из его рук. Он знал, что люди из банды жалуются, что рагу совершенно безвкусное, что мясо жёсткое, как подошва, но для него его запах все эти недели казался райским ароматом, и тот момент, когда он взял ложку в свои собственные руки, зачерпнул еду этой ложкой, был одним из самых счастливых моментов в его жизни. Вот они, его лучшие моменты – первый раз, когда он лёг с кем-то в постель, первый раз, когда он скакал верхом без седла через цветущий луг, когда он наконец сбежал из армии, и когда он ел рагу Пирсона, полное странного мяса и других непонятных вещей. Жалкий, короткий список, если подумать. Он хотел бы прожить менее жалкую жизнь.

Он решил, что отвязаться от этого дерева было хорошим стартом. Первым шагом к лучшей жизни. Больше всего на свете Киран хотел сделать следующие шаги, но в то же время ему не хотелось слишком испытывать удачу. Заметив, что остальные потягиваются и встают на ноги, он тоже заставил себя встать и подошёл к тазу, чтобы помыть свою тарелку. Возле таза стоял Пирсон.

\- Отличное рагу, мистер, спасибо.

Пирсон поднял на него глаза – красноватые, как и его нос. На минуту показалось, что он старательно пытается вспомнить, как правильно ответить, если кто-то искренне хвалит твою готовку.

\- Пожалуйста. Я очень рад.

\- Спасибо, - повторил Киран, многозначительно гладя на Пирсона, задаваясь вопросом, помнит ли он. Озадаченный взгляд сказал ему, что он определённо не помнит, как кормил его раньше, как рассказывал об акулах, которые нападали рано утром. Он подумал, что за исключением Мэри-Бет, никто из тех людей, которые давали ему еду, не помнят этого, и не хотят, чтобы им напоминали. И всё же он был твёрдо уверен, что единственная причина, по которой он всё ещё жив – это то, что несколько бандитов ван дер Линде тайком покормили его. Он был отчаянно благодарен им за это.

\- Я буду рад помочь вам с готовкой завтра, и когда угодно.

\- Конечно, помощь всегда пригодится. Спасибо, Киран. – «Киран». Не «О‘Дрисколл».

Уходя, он был полон надежды. Его живот был полон, и он знал, что ему ожидать от завтрашнего дня. Завтра он встанет пораньше и начнёт работать, начнёт отрабатывать своё пропитание. Но сегодня он подошёл к краю нагорья, взглянул на ленту ручья, вьющуюся далеко внизу, блестящую в лунном свете. Ему не верилось, что всё это время он стоял спиной к такому виду, и даже не знал о нём.

Артур подошёл к нему сзади.

\- Раз уж ты остаёшься, сам корми свою лошадь, - проворчал он.

\- Конечно. Спасибо… спасибо, что заботились о ней.

Артур пожал плечами:

\- Без проблем. Она хорошая девочка.

\- Да, хорошая.

Они недолго стояли плечом к плечу, и Киран почти позволил себе поверить, что они разделяют дружеское молчание.

\- Ты сам её украл, или другие О’Дрисколлы украли её для тебя?

\- Ни то, ни другое, - ответил он, слегка повысив голос, защищаясь. – Я сам её приручил, ещё до того, как попал к О’Дрисколлам, ещё когда я был со своей старой бандой.

\- С твоей старой… Господи, сколько банд ты продал, парень?

\- Нисколько! Ну, в смысле, наверное, я продал Колма сегодня, но я же говорил, я ненавижу его, и даже его я продал, только когда вы приставили ко мне эти щипцы для кастрации… - он велел себе заткнуться. Киран никогда толком не умел защищаться, но сейчас даже он понял, что так он себя не оправдает. Особенно перед Артуром.

И действительно, Артур недовольно усмехнулся и покачал головой:

\- Да уж, умеешь ты постоять за себя.

\- Я не продавал мою старую банду, с которой был до О’Дриссколлов. Я бы никогда не предал их. Мне кажется, я чувствовал к ним то же самое, что ты чувствуешь к своей банде, - он облизнул губы. – Их всех убили. И я не смог этому помешать.

Артур посмотрел на него, всё ещё с подозрением, но в глубине его глаз мелькнула еле различимая искорка человечности, та же, с которой он смотрел на Бранвен. Потом он потянулся за сигаретой.

\- Терять друзей тяжело.

\- Ага. Наверное, поэтому я так привязываюсь к лошадям.

\- Наверное, это хорошая идея. Они тоже не против твоей компании.

Вид курящего Артура напомнил ему кое-что. Он потянулся к карману своего плаща и вытащил сигарету. Сигарету, которую он сунул в карман ещё тогда, в Эвинс Базин, всё ещё сухая спустя столько недель. Он положил её в рот, чувствуя себя почти везунчиком, потом вспомнил, что его спички пропали, как и всё, что у него было.

Он пожевал незажжённую сигарету, потом хотел убрать её обратно. Артур сурово смотрел на него. Он зажёг собственную сигарету, потом стряхнул пламя со спички.

\- Можешь пойти и закурить от костра, вместо того чтобы так таращиться, О’Дрисколл, - сказал Артур.

Киран со вздохом кивнул. Похоже, Артур ясно дал понять, что между ними всё по-прежнему. Ничего не изменилось. Даже после того, как он спас жизнь Артура. Он пошёл зажигать сигарету. Надо бы раздобыть спички, и курево тоже. И одеяло, чтобы было где спать. И одежду, при виде которой другие люди в лагере не будут презрительно кривить губы. Он совершенно не представлял, как всё это получить, раз он даже не может покинуть лагерь. В самом начале у него было только пара долларов, да и то Артур освободил его от денег, как только поймал.

\- Я совсем не О’Дрисколл, - повторил он, вернувшись после того, как закурил у костра.

\- Конечно, О’Дрисколл. Конечно.

По крайней мере, он не попросил у Артура огоньку, и, кажется, Артуру это понравилось. Это уже кое-что. Может быть, даже Артур однажды смягчится. Если уж Шон МакГуайр покормил его рагу, когда он был привязан к тому дереву, то может, предположил он, постепенно банда начнёт относиться к нему с куда большей добротой, даже после того, как они держали его в заложниках. Просто нужно усердно работать, и доказать им, что он – вовсе не предатель в их рядах.

Артур докурил и ушёл, но Киран остался подольше, наблюдая за тем, как меняются краски заката.

Он решил, что сегодня вечером разрешит себе надеяться на то, что в конце концов он победит. Он решил, что ему хватит смелости поговорить с Мэри-Бет завтра, когда она вернётся. Он надеялся, что он всё ещё ей нравится. Он вздохнул и сел у камня, прислонившись к нему спиной и повернувшись лицом к лагерю, собираясь уснуть. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя спокойным. Почти _насытившимся_.


End file.
